Carry you Home
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Die Tür klickte leise in den Rahmen und Carlsile war wieder alleine. Nur sie und seine eigene unterschwellige Selbstsucht blieben zurück.


**Natürlich ist für dieses Lied wahrscheinlich ein, wenn im Kern gleich, aber trotzdem anderer Interpretationsansatz vorgesehen, aber irgendwie fand ich die Zeilen plötzlich unheimlich passend, also….**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen^**

* * *

**Carry You Home**

Er saß schweigend an ihrer Seite. Seine Augen hafteten auf ihrem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck und auch wenn er keinen Schmerz mehr spürten sollte, keinen Schmerz mehr verspüren konnte, so war er da, intensiv und fortweilend. Unerträglich.

Wie konnte er nur einem so reinen, wundervollen Wesen so etwas antun? Da war ein Teil in ihm, der das nicht begreifen konnte, es einfach nicht fassen konnte was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Ein anderer Teil schrie in ihm, das Biest. So rational und klardenkend, unbarmherzig und gnadenlos.

Auswertungen. Vermutungen. Aktion und Reaktion. Jede Variation spielte sich in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder ab. Es war grausam. Was muss passiert sein um den Tod in Kauf zu nehmen und ihn mit offenen Armen entgegen zu treten?

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

"Sie entschied sich für den Tod und du verdammst sie zu etwas so viel schrecklicherem, sie wollte dem Leben entfliehen und was gibst du ihr?"

Sein Kopf fiel in seine Hände, das erste Mal seit Stunden löste er seinen Blick von ihr.

„Edward." Seine Stimme war brüchig und verzweifelt, fast hoffnungslos. „Du musst verstehen…"

„Ich verstehe Carlisle und das ist der einzige Grund warum ich dich habe walten lassen, der einzige. Aber das alles ändert nichts, nicht einmal im Ansatz."

Die Tür klickte leise in den Rahmen und Carlsile war wieder alleine. Nur sie und seine eigene unterschwellige Selbstsucht blieben zurück.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home._

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Kratur so ehrlich wie sie jemals verdammt sein konnte. Egal welche Entscheidungen für sie getroffen wurden oder welchen Umständen sie sich verschrieb.

Ihr erstes Treffen vor zehn Jahren verlief klar und präsent immer wieder vor seinem Geistigen Auge ab. Alles, jeden Geruch, jeden Sonnenstrahl, die Wärme im Raum, jedes Lachen, jeder Laut war da, um ihn herum, in ihm.

Nein, sie würde nicht von Gott verstoßen werden. Ihr würde die Ewigkeit gehören egal in welcher Form. Sein Engel.

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.  
_

Die Stunden tickten dahin. Edward kam und ging und immer wieder hörte er leise Melodien durch die Räume gleiten. Ein seltsamer Frieden legte sich über den Raum als der Herzschlag immer schwächer zu vernehmen war. Es ging dem Ende zu. Ihr Leben? Was bedeutete einem Menschen das Leben wenn er es freiwillig vergibt, wenn er keinen Wert mehr auf sein Dasein legt? Er wusste, dass es falsch war… aber da war so viel Hoffnung… Hoffnung für ihn… . Egoismus. Eigennutz. Aber vielleicht ja auch für sie. Vielleicht war es ihm möglich ihr zu helfen, ihr eine neue Perspektive zu verleihen.

Er konnte hören wie im untern Stock die Haustüre ins Schloss fiel. ‚Ich werde dich brauchen nachher'. Er wusste, dass Edward sich dem Bewusst war und dass es fast einer Beleidigung gleich kam. Er schluckte, schaute hinaus in die Nacht, aber nur sein Spiegelbild wurde ihm zurück geworfen. Das dunkle Gold seiner Augen rot durchzogen.

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.  
_

„Vergib mir Herr." Flüsterte er und schloss seine Augen. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer und zur selben Zeit wieder regelmäßiger. All die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht waren verschwunden und ersetzt durch ebenmäßige, blasse und wunderschöne Haut. Es erinnerte an das Mädchen, das sie einmal gewesen war. Sie atmete ein. Sie atmete noch einmal aus. Die Sonne fing in der Ferne langsam auf zu gehen. Der Tag brach an und mit ihm ein neues Leben. Der letzte Atemzug. Stille.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home._

Er würde versuchen, alles wieder gut zu machen.

_The End_

_~Schneephönix_

**Sony by James Blunt; Twilight by S.M. and the rest... by me**


End file.
